


beacon

by Marmeladeskies



Series: A Series of Random Mighty Nein Moments because these Kids Deserve Happiness and Attention [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gayness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Softness, Tenderness, jestergard, sappheau, you could say the holy trinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: “Beau?”“Hm?”“Will you show me?”“Show you what?”"Kissing!"
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: A Series of Random Mighty Nein Moments because these Kids Deserve Happiness and Attention [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491140
Comments: 21
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the most self-indulgent things I've ever written lmao. 
> 
> Come yell at me on my tumblr (marmelade-sky)!

“Beau?”

“Hm?”

“...tell me about your first kiss.”

Beau looks up from the book she’s reading to find Jester sitting on their bed, cross-legged, looking up at her from a dress that she’s been mending for the past ten minutes. She’s in her nightgown, looking soft and young in the sparse light from the candles and the little light that creeps in through the windows of the Xhorhaus. 

Beau slowly closes her book. Before she can say anything, though, Jester pipes up again, a sheepish quality to her voice. 

“Or you don’t have to- I was just… I was just wondering, you… you’ve never really told me, but you don’t have to-”

“It was with Tori.”, Beau says, interrupting Jester’s rambling. She leans back, back against the headboard of their makeshift double bed. The perpetual night outside is dark and comforting as her eyes focus on the stars in the xhorhassian sky. It’s easier to look at them than to look at Jester right now. 

“You’ve told me about her before. She was your first girlfriend, right?”, Jester asks, shifting, making the sheets rustle.

Beau nods. Tori’s face pops up in her mind, dark-skinned, freckled, smiling fiercly, so pretty. 

A fond smile tugs on Beau’s lips. “Yeah… she… she was really amazing.” 

“Did you love her?”

Of course that is what Jester wants to know. 

“...at the time. Yeah. But we were, like… super young, so... “ Beau shrugs. It probably wouldn’t have worked out in the long run. 

Jester’s eyes are practically glued to her now, she can feel it. Her heartbeat fastens a little.

“...our first kiss was, like… kind of awkward.” Beau chuckles at the memory, and finally finds the courage to look back at Jester again. Her blue friend looks positively enamored, hands clasped together in her lap, listening intently. 

“I think I was… fourteen. Or fifteen at most. We had sneaked out, and I had stolen a bottle of wine from my parents’ wine collection, was probably a really expensive one, too.” She smiles at the memory. “We sneaked into the temple- for whatever reason- I guess we were just trying to be edgy- all the way up into the tower so we could see the entire town.” 

Beau still remembers how cold it was up in the tower, cold enough to give her goosebumps and make her shiver. Right until Tori had wrapped her arm around Beau’s waist. 

“...we got drunk, and then she just… kissed me I guess.” 

Jester deflates a little, probably having expected more details. “Beau!” 

Beau holds up her hands a little helplessly. “Sorry! That’s what happened… it wasn’t really romantic or anything.” She shrugs, eyes on the bed in front of her because looking at Jester while talking about kisses feels dangerous. 

“...it sounds very romantic to me!”, Jester declares, placing both of her palms on the bed, leaning forward. “How did it feel?”

Beau huffs, feeling her cheeks warm up slightly. It is such an innocent question. “...good?”, she supplies a little helplessly. 

“Beau…”

“...it felt nice! It was really awkward at first, because I wasn’t sure what to do with my teeth or my tongue but… she showed me. Really well. And that made it, like… really nice.” Beau remembers not wanting to stop ever, once they had gotten the hang of it. 

“...kissing is really nice.”

Jester is quiet for a long time, long enough for Beau to look up at her again. There’s a pretty, deeper blue blush on her cheeks, high on the apples of them, and her sharp teeth are worrying at her bottom lip. 

A wave of heat shoots through Beau at that sight, followed by a wave of shame. She really shouldn’t be looking at Jester like this, really shouldn’t ogle those arms, really shouldn’t get her gaze stuck on Jester’s cleavage-

“Beau?”

“Hm?”

“Will you show me?”

“Show you what?”, Beau says, but the second she says it, she’s already realized what Jester meant, and it well knocks the breath out of her lungs. 

Jester, meanwhile, just sits there, that innocent expression on her face. She’s leaned forward a bit, and Beau is going to fucking die any moment now. 

“Kissing!”, Jester says, cocking her head, “...I’ve never… well, not really at least.” She furrows her brows for a moment and Beau remembers- Fjord, way back, giving his air to Jester- it sends a quick pang of jealousy through her. Jester’s quick, “It doesn’t really count, though.”, makes it a bit better. 

Beau’s heart is still beating all the way into her throat, though. 

“Y-you… want me to show you… how kissing works?”, she says slowly, and fuck, her brain is about to shut off. Well, apart from that one part of it that’s clearly labelled “GAY”. 

“Uh-huh!” Jester nods, her hair bobbing around her face in the cutest way. “If- if you want to. I just… I finally want to know what it’s like!” 

Yep. Brain off. 

“Uh. Yeah.” Beau hesitates, “...a-are you sure?”

Jester’s giggle is adorable. “I am! I trust you, Beau.”

That makes warmth spread through Beau’s stomach. She believes Jester, wants to believe her, wants to believe that Jester wants her,  _ Beau _ , to be her first proper kiss. 

_ Wow, what if?! _ , Nott says in her head. 

Yeah, what if? 

“Come here, then.” Beau pats the spot in front of her on the sheets, and while she does, she can’t believe that this is really happening right now. 

But Jester crawls over eagerly, on all fours-  _ get your mind out of the gutter, Beau! _

This is the hardest exercise in self-restraint Beau has ever gone through.

Jester settles in front of her, on her knees, hands on top of her thick thighs. Beau, too, sits up a little straighter.

She’s going to make the most of it, because Jester deserves the best, most beautiful first kiss ever. 

As she reaches out to tuck Jester’s hair behind her ear, it’s like the air around them stops moving.

“Close your eyes.” Beau’s voice swims in the space between them, thick as honey. 

Jester’s eyelids flutter and finally fall shut. 

Beau steals this moment for herself, letting herself examine Jester’s face, taking it all in: her lashes, dark blue, her nose, freckled and adorable, her round cheeks, still dusted with the most beautiful flush, the slight curve of her lips. She gently drags her thumb along Jester’s temple. 

Jester lets out a shaky exhale, and it wrecks Beau. Every fight they’ve been in, every enemy they’ve ever encountered, every slash and wound and bruise she’s ever ended up with- all of it was worth it for this moment. 

Jester’s lips part slightly as if she’s getting ready. 

Beau inhales, slowly, shakily. 

And then, she leans forward until her lips softly touch Jester’s. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad y'all are enjoying this so much :) Marisha really said wlw rights didn't she.

Jester thinks she knows what to expect. In her books, first kisses are always described with big words like rush or lightening or melting or heartbeat. She remembers passages she’s read over and over again, talking about how the protagonist forgets how to breathe, how her world turns upside down, how her heart threatens to explode. 

When she closes her eyes, feeling giddy inside, she thinks she knows, or at least has a vague idea, of what’s coming.   
Beau’s hand in her hair feels really nice, such a gentle touch. Jester leans into it just a bit. 

“Close your eyes.”   
The slow shiver running down Jester’s spine at those words from Beau is the first unexpected thing that happens. And even though it’s unexpected, it’s… it’s probably the best feeling Jester has ever experienced. Well- maybe not the best, but definitely up there with-

Beau’s lips gently touch Jester’s, and Jester’s train of thought derails with a spectacular crash.  
It’s one soft touch; Beau’s lips are much softer than Jester expected. Jester can feel Beau’s breath against her skin, warm and familiar. 

They’re gone as quickly as they came, and Jester feels oddly cold as soon as Beau pulls back.   
She opens her eyes- Beau is close, like, really close. Jester can see speckles of amber in her blue eyes.

“Beau!”, she complains, “That was barely even a kiss!”   
There was no breathlessness, no lightening and no melting! It can’t count!

Beau’s cheeks are pink, and it looks really cute. Jester likes this- this blush, so easy to see on human skin, even on Beau’s brown one.   
“Again.”, she commands, leaning in again.

Beau’s worried expression softens, and then she scoffs, which makes Jester giggle even though she doesn’t know why.   
Beau inhales deeply, spine straightening, and nods with determination. “Alright.” 

Jester feels giddy when she closes her eyes again.

She can feel Beau leaning forward, her body exuding warmth. But right before she kisses her, she stops again, and Jester is going to go crazy!

“Just.” Beau’s voice is low and raspy in that way Jester really likes. “...just let me… do the work, okay?” 

Jester nods eagerly- anything as long as she finally gets this damn kiss! 

And then it happens. 

Beau’s lips are just as soft as before, but this time, they seem more… determined. They touch Jester’s, once, twice, gently like before… but then, on the third time, they stay, and then Beau’s hand is on Jester’s cheek, and then Beau’s lips part slightly, in a way that makes them drag over Jester’s lower lip, and that shiver from before is back now but it’s so intense that it makes Jester shudder. She parts her own lips- she can’t even help it, it just happens-

And then Beau leans in, using that hand on Jester’s cheek to pull her closer, to deepen the kiss-

and in that one second, Jester forgets everything she has ever read about kissing. 

Beau’s tongue gently nudges against her lips, and Jester forgets everything around her. Her entire world refocuses around their joined mouths as an amalgamation of feelings explodes inside her- all of them good.

Leaning into the kiss is an impossible thing not to do, and Beau reacts quickly, her other hand scrambling to grab one of Jester’s. 

It’s a little hard to arrange their noses in a way they don’t bump together, but Jester, like Beau said, just lets Beau do the work, and then they’re kissing properly, and oh, it feels so, so good. 

So good that Jester forgets how to breathe for a second when Beau pulls back.

Her entire body thrums with energy, tingling up and down.

Beau looks equally as breathless when she asks: “Good?” 

Jester inhales shakily as she tries to find her bearings, and nods quickly. “Yes.”   
Beau’s little lopsided smile makes the back of Jester’s neck heat up.   
“Can we- can we do it again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment to let me know what you think! also, come talk to me on tumblr (marmeladednd)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to let me know what you think? :)


End file.
